A Not So Perfect Reveal
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: Marinette is about to de-transform and in a moment of desperation hides in a janitors closet, And turns out a certain leather clad hero is hiding there to. What if she doesn't believe he loves both sides of her? Leaving two heroes heart broken. What will become of their shattered relationship?
1. Released Transformation

**Hey! I know its crazy that I'm writing a new story when I have another one to write! I couldn't help it! I was reading the final Jesse scene in Hunters trail by Melissa F Olson. And was like I NEED TO MAKE THIS MIRACULOUS LADYBUG I changed it a lot! But thats where I got the original idea from!**

Marinette's Miraculous beeped for the third time signalling that her transformation was about to run out.

"Place to hide, place to hide!" She muttered aloud as she frantically searching for a closet or something.

She ran round the corner of a hall in College Francoise Dupont, running past a selection of lockers, there has to be one somewhere!

Her Miraculous beeped again reminding her she only had seconds now.

"Crud!" She screeched, THIS was not happening!

Her eyes locked on a door, a closet yes!

She turned the nob and threw open the door locking herself in.

Her miraculous beeped one more time as her transformation released, luckily she hid in time.

"That was a close one!" Tikki breathed out.

"I'm sorry Tikki, I'll be more careful!" Marinette told her kwami as she carefully placed her in her satchel.

She was about to unlock the closet door and walk out and pretend nothing had happened when a hand to her shoulder stopped her.

Her breathe hitched in worry.

Someone. Was. In. The Closet. How did she let this happen? She had been so careful! Yet she de-transformed right in front of someone, she was a fool.  
She never should of been Ladybug in the first place she was a clumsy, insecure and stupid girl!

"Marinette?" A familiar voice said gently

She turned slowly terrified of who had seen her, now they knew it was no one but a clumsy, dumb girl under the mask.

She saw no other then her black clad partner Chat Noir.

"Its you!" He said excitedly, but the Bluenette mistook it for disappointment

"Yeah, Its uh- Me" She choked out twiddling her thumbs nervously

"I can't believe it!" Adrien- Not Chat told her.

She looked at the ground staring at her feet, was he disappointed in her? Of course he was what did this mean for them?

Her thoughts were cut short by a flash of green light.

He had just released his transformation, Silly minou he shouldn't of done that! Now both of their identities would be out of the bag.

Adrien placed a hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up.

"A-Adrien!?" She squeaked

Adrien? The perfect model of many talents was the silly goofball and flirt that was Chat Noir? Now that she knew she realized the similarities. The Blonde hair, Green eyes not to mention they were never in the same place at the same time.

"I- I can't- believe this!" She spoke out.

And that's when light filled the closet,

"What the hell?" She spluttered out raising a hand to shield her newly adjusted eyes from the light.

"There you two are!" Her fellow reporter friend yelled at them, but not in a rude way.

They had been looking for them? How long had they been in the closet after the akuma attack.

"Um yeah... Here we are!" She said weakly, the things that went down in that closet were still processing through her head.

Alya sent her a mischievous grin and hit her on the arm light heatedly.

"I think we should get to class now!" The flustered Bluenette announced before tugging Alya by the arm and running off.

"But its lunch break!" Nino yelled after them, and then shrugged as they just kept running.

She kept pulling her confused reporter friend all the way to her bakery ignoring her constant questions like,

 _"Why did we take off like that?"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Listen! What happened, Where are we going?"_

She didn't feel like answering not yet not now.

The Bluenette just kept running and only slowed when they got to the bakery

"How was your day sweetie?" Her mother asked smiling at her daughter.

"Just Super!" Marinette replied sending her a smile as she walked up the stairs, Alya stayed quiet.

When she finally got up and shut the trap door she was again bombarded with questions.

"So why _**were**_ you in the closet?" She asked impatiently cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I hid in there for the akuma not realizing Adrien was in there," She answered cooly not a total lie right?

"Why did you take off so suddenly!" Alya asked throwing her hands up in the air, "You were with Adrien!"

She flinched at his name, he probably hated her now.

"I... I don't know I was- embarrassed." More like Humiliated.

Alya's eyes softened, and nodded.

The rest of the school day was terrible, she suffered through boring classes as she restlessly waited for the day to be over.  
She did this all while avoiding Adrien like the plague.

So when it was home time she felt relief wash over her, as she packed up her things hastily.

She bit her lip because Adrien was waiting at the door for her!

Noooooo She whined , she didn't want to talk to him . Not now! Especially not Now!

She just looked at her feet as she attempted to duck under his arm.

"See you at patrol My Lady," She didn't need to look at him to see the smirk on his face, it was clear enough through his words.

It felt like a weight had been lifted he didn't hate her, no he was just protecting her from the hurt he would cause her.

But that was sweet anyway.

When she got home she simply collapsed into her bed, her body begged her to just close her eyes and let sleep over take her.

But she couldn't she _had_ to talk to Chat or Adrien she didn't really know what to call him anymore!

"Are you ready Marinette?" Tikki asked hesitantly staring at her chosen.

She bit her lip, was she ready? Would she ever really be, she had to do this other wise the worry would take over her life.

"Ready enough," She sighed she reallllllyyy didn't want to do this but, She would.

"Tikki! Transform me!"

She hooked her hand on the lip of the skylight and then hoisted herself up. She then connected her yoyo to a building and was off, then to a lamp post then to a chimney, until she arrived at the Notre Dame.

Her Kitty was already there.

"Hey Chaton, Your early" She said with fear laced into her words, hopefully he didn't hear it.

He Stood up his walk full of confidence as he walked over towards her.

"Marinette," He breathed out calmly nothing but affection in his bright green emerald eyes.

"Yes?" She replied ready for the wave of hurt to wash over her.

"I love you." Oh no. Guilt tugged and pulled at her heart.

Causing a lump to form in her throat, she couldn't answer him.

Tears fell from her eyes, no he didn't love her! He loved the mask, the idea of her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked with fear, pulling her into his arms.

She flinched at his touch she was going to hurt him and she didn't want to.

"I know about your crush on me!" He blurted out.

"And I love you! Its perfect!" He said he also looked-, Oh god. he looked scared as well now.

No, Sweet heart she thought. It really isn't, she didn't want to tell him but she had to.

"No." She couldn't form the rest of the words so No was all she could say.

"What?" He said she looked up at him through her glassy eyes, Oh god he was on the verge of tears.

"I said, No. Its not perfect because you don't really love me." She finally said what she needed to now they could go home and forget about each other and keep their relationship professional.

"Bu- But I do! I know I do!" He said grasping her shoulders

"No, You love ladybug" She replied she didn't want to look at him.

"I know I love you." He repeated "But do **you** love me?"

She thought about it before answering thinking over every word carefully.

"Yes. I love you," She said hesitantly as though she wasn't sure of it.

"Then whats the-" He tried to say before Marinette interrupted him

"But I don't trust you!" She said quickly as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't look at him he would be so sad.

"What?" He said his voice wavered.

"I trust you to have my back, to protect me or to always be by my side!" She didn't know if he understood but she needed to explain it, god she felt so guilty she just wanted it to go away to make the tears go away.

"But I don't trust that you won't wake up one morning and decide you don't love Marinette," She told him through sobs.

"That's not your call to make!" He spat out he was so angry at her, for thinking she knew everything about him.

"I know I love you and you don't know me! You can't read minds! OR can you!" He hissed through clenched teeth he was trying to cover up her sadness with his anger she thought.

"I know, I just know it will happen"

She opened her eyes a crack to peek at him, a waterfall of tears streamed from his eyes his icy gaze pinned to the floor.

"I. Think I need to take a walk." He gritted out.

"Chat!" She said in desperation he would leave her they wouldn't have a professional relationship like she planned they wouldn't be friends he would hate her!

"Wait!" she called out again but he was already gone running across the rooftops.

Well Marinette. You screwed up this time


	2. Cloud Nine

**Hey I was gonna make this a one-shot but here I am writing a new chapter. I had a story idea and loved it so much I wrote the whole story.**

 **turns out my internet crashed and none of it was saved now I have no idea what I wrote and forgot the idea entirely. Ughhhhh yeah.**

Marinette stood there, unable to move.

She had expected him to be mad at her after all why shouldn't he be?

But she didn't expect the kind sweet Adrien to just abandon her on a rooftop.

The Bluenette raised a shaky hand to her face to wipe away the escaping tears.

Had she made the right choice? She'd just lost her best friend! (Next to Alya of course)

But maybe it was worth it? She wasn't prepared to date him like he had intended, because she knew he only loved the mask.

She could make out the moment clearly where he realized that for himself and left her for good, as a heart broken wreck.

To be honest this is all my fault she thought silently. If I hadn't de-transformed in front of him this never would of happened.

Her knees gave out from under her.

She was alone but to high up for anyone to hear her loud cry's of pain. She hurt, it hurt so much. The guilt, the memories all of it!

A loud ringtone nearby startled her and she gasped looking around for the source of the noise.

"Woops, No no no!" She located the source of the noise and saw her reporter friend.

Their eyes met for a few seconds before the red spotted super hero _reached_ for her yoyo and headed home, she didn't look back.

She collapsed into her bed and was able to just forget about what happened, and that's why sleep came so easily.

Her alarm was loud and clear the next morning.

Did she have to get up? What would one missed day of school effect?

She might get grounded again, that wouldn't be nice.

So she begrudgingly turned off her alarm clock and got changed.

She raced downstairs and grabbed a left over croissant they wouldn't be selling, it was stale.

"Guess I'm having food on the run," She muttered under her breathe. She was making puns now? Oh great.

When she reached the classroom she noticed Adrien wasn't there in his seat.

'Thats Odd' She thought, absent mindedly

Maybe he had stayed up late patrolling after she raced home and he was tired.

She hoped that was it, and not that he was still getting over her rejection.

She shuffled into her seat next to Alya.

"Hey Girl," Alya said waving to her as she spoke.

"Oh, Hey" She replied though she wasn't really focusing on Alya at that moment."

'Lets just evaluate the situation, Adrien is probably just tired but if he isn't he's probably really mad at you so just avoid him until this blows over.' That was a good plan right? That way he could recover without getting hurt more, and she could forget about the guilt and sadness.

"You listening?" Alya asked suspciously, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Yeah, Sorry I zoned out what were you saying?"

Alya smirked deviously before whipping out her phone.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug had a fight! and I caught it on camera!" She squealed excitedly

She shoved the phone in front of her face forcing her to watch, she didn't want to. She wanted to forget about the fight and regain their partner ship

 _"No"_ The Ladybug on the screen choked out obviously having trouble forming more words, as she cried and sobbed.

She placed a hand on the phone and shoved it away, she didn't care about her alter ego anymore. She just didn't want to go through all that pain and guilt again.

"Thats cool," She said as calmly as possible.

Alya tore her eyes away from her phone to glance at the Bluenette.

"Something wrong?" She asked wearily cocking an eyebrow out in confusion.

"Ladybug looks pretty upset, and Chat Noir looks really sad. I don't think they'd want this on the internet," Marinette replied, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Bu-" Alya tried to put an argument against that but was interupted by Nino as he entered the classroom with Adrien.

'Oh thank god!' She thought 'He's okay!"

"Hey Alya, Hey Marinette!" Nino chirped up at them happily.

She sent a smile down at Adrien hoping it would dispay as an apology to him, but he simply looked away and refused to meet her gaze.

At least he wasn't glaring and yelling at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, so much for apoligizing. Marinette knew she was acting childish but she was so annoyed at that moment she couldn't seem to care.

Adrien glanced up at her and snorted at her position with her lip pouted and arms crossed she looked like a todler having a silent tantrum.

"What!" She Screeched

"Nothing," He said nonchalantly turning back to his desk.

She pointed her face toward the ceiling as she made a 'Hmph' noise hoping he would hear it.

Alya looked at Nino and gave him a look that said "Whats going on between them?"

Nino shrugged and mouthed "I don't know" back to her.

Alya just looked between the two 'What had gone on in that closet?'

and then class started.

Lunch came sooner then expected and soon Marinette was eating a few pastrys from her bakery with her friends, and Adrien.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket it startled her, and she jumped inhaling a bit of her food.

She coughed until it had passed, it still left a rough feeling in her throat.

The Bluenette pulled her phone from her pocket and was surprised to see a message from Adrien. She read it carefully.

 **From: Adrien**

' _Did you see the video?''  
_

She assumed he meant the video of their fight, which she had seen. So she typed a quick but professional response

 _ **From: Marinette**_

 _'Yes, Alya showed me,'_

That was good enough right? He woud understand that, she flicked her phone off and was about to put it away when it buzzed again, she immediatley opened it and her eyes widened when she saw the message.

 _ **From: Adrien**_

 _'You look cute when your choking,'_

He knew she wasn't interested she had told him that out right yesterday. Surely he wouldn't make her do it again? She typed a response that wasn't to mean she hoped, but would let him know she definetly wasn't interested.

 _ **From: Marinette**_

 _'Don't go trying anything with me,'_

She clicked send. There now they could go back to eati-

 _ **From: Adrien**_

 _'Oh I forgot you aren't interested in me,'_

Was he serious? He was turning this on her. She knew it was her fault but why did he have to make her suffer?

Alya was looking between the to. Adrien would smirk and type a quick message then Marinette would look horrified and angrily message him back. It was obvious they were messaging each other.

What was going on?

The end of the day grew near, and soon the Bluenette was gathering her things and flinging her bag over her shoulder, she stepped closer to the door.

Marinette hoped Hawkmoth would have pity on the superheroes and not send out an akuma though she knew that wouldn't happen.

She trudged home, feeling the full effects of the cold air due to her thin blazer that did nothing to protect her from the wind.

When she finally reached home, she just ran up stairs. Her parents didn't welcome her so they were probably in the back part of the bakery working on the more pastrys for tomorrow.

She rubbed her head and pulled out her phone from her pocket, she glanced at the notification's she had from Alya.

 _"Check the Ladyblog!"_

 _"I'm gunna get down 2 watever happened"_

She Snorted at Alya's horrible grammar but isn't that how everyone typed now'adays?

Marinette pulled up the Ladyblog and saw the video of them standing on a rooftop both bawling their eyes out. The video was labeled,

 _'Our Famous Super Heroes are fighting? What does this mean for Paris?'_

She sighed and opened it, The Bluenette refused to watch the video again but she couldn't help but be curious about what people were saying. Readying herself for hurtful comments she muted the video and opened up the review section for the video.

The Bluenette idly swiped past some of the comments saying things like

 _'But their perfect for eachother!'_

 _'But LadyNoir!'_

And focused more on the ones saying things about her, or Chat Noir.

 _'I can understand what Ladybug's saying what if he doesn't love her, for her.'_

 _'Ladybug had no right saying that! He does love her and he knows it!'_

But she wasn't ready! They wouldn't be saying that if they knew her point of view. Maybe not actually, they would probably still hate her for what she had done. She deserved that.

Wait! There was a reply on that comment she hastily clicked the replys button, un-able to resist herself

 _'Would you like to date someone who just found out you're a super hero? What if they didn't like you when you were your normal self? That could be the case here,'_

She clicked out of the browser and put her phone down.

"Marinette Your friends here!" Her Mother called out from downstairs.

She hesitantly opened the trap door leading out of her room what if it was Adrien? She didn't want to talk to him right now, If he was here there was no way out of it though.

The aspiring designer took one step down the stairs and was immediatly filled with regret, she could of played it off like she was sleeping!

"Coming!" She called out noticing the waver in her voice. Hopefully her Mother and said friend didn't

She took a few more quick steps down the stairs and was met by her reporter friends warm smile.

"Hey Mari!" She waved at her.

That took her aback it was Alya, she had nothing to be worried about then. She felt all her limbs physically relax as she let out a breathe she didn't realise she'd been holding until then.

"Hey Alya, Come on up!" She replied as she waved towards the stairs suggesting she come up, as she went back to her room herself.

She fell onto her Chaise because of her tired state and let out a huff.

"Hey Mari, wheres your phone?" Alya asked as she snuck glances around her room.

"Over there," She pointed to a spot on her table, "Why?"

Alya simply walked over and picked it up without answering her.

That got her interest, she walked over and peeked at her own phone over Alyas shoulder.

The reporter simply entered in her password and opened up her texts, she clicked the search button at the top of the app and entered in an 'A' then a 'D' Oh no. She knew what she was searching for!

Alya must of seen her text Adrien earlier

She dived for her phone, and missed falling to the floor in a painfull heap.

Alya cackled and continued pressing letters into the phone, Marinette stood up and lunged at Alya swiping at the phone.

Alya turned at just the right moment and avoided her, but because she was avoiding her meant she couldn't search through her messages.

She continued jumping at Alya as her friend dodged and laughed at her failed attempts to get the phone.

She was about to jump at the reporter again but froze when she heard a scream tear through their laughter.

She fell onto her hands because of the position she was in when she froze, no pain was involved in the fall, due to how close she had been to the ground already.

"What was that?" Alya asked, as she made her way to the window she was just looking out the window and didn't notice Marinette sneaking up behind her.

She lunged for her phone and got it in her hold as she tore it from Alyas grasp.

"No fair! I was distracted," Alya said in protest as The Bluenette stuck her tounge out at her.

Another scream from outside made her put her phone down and join Alya at the window.

The streets were silent, that was mostly normal but there was, No noise at all.

Usually there was at least the sound of a pidgeon or a car or something.

"What's happening?" Alya asked as she turned to look at her.

"I'm not sure, Lets go check." Marinette replied

The two ran down the stairs and out of the building. The sound of their footsteps against the pavers outside was loud and clear.

"Hello?" She called out determined to find out what was going on

Alya shooshed her loudly, that was smart it could be something dangerous.

"It might come get us if we're not careful!"

Speak of the devil, at that moment a group of men and women ran at them they looked like normal people except for the fact that their eyes were all clouded over with confusion.

She took a step back swallowing her fear down as she took another step back.

She turned and went to run but they were already there.

A man with light brown hair and a plain jacket grabbed her wrist. She rolled out of it easily, sending a kick to his stomach.

Someone else grabbed her shoulders and she put all her weight into a jump backwards hitting his chin with the top of her head.

It sent a rush of burning pain down her skull but she pushed past it because she needed to get away.

Another woman with black hair and purple eyes locked her arms around Marinettes waist and threw her over her shoulders.

She used the momentom of being put there to throw herself backwards.

It sent the woman carrying her to the ground but sent her tumbling down too.

Her back hit hard stone and she cried out in pain as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Thinking quickly she pushed the woman off her and got up hastily. She let a scream escape at how much pain it sent running down her back. But she ignored it.

Turning to the next person,she stepped out of the way of someone running at her, and attempted to throw a punch at the back of their head.

A chill ran down her spine as they dodged and caught her arm.

They twisted it and caught her shoulder as they turned her around forcing her to the ground.

She screamed as they kept applying pressure to her arm, it hurt.

Her head hurt to much. Her body hurt to much, and it seemed that everything was hurting to much at that moment, slowly as sense kicked in and adrenaline wore off, She started to get reports on what hurt the most. There were bruises and cuts and scrapes and maybe some breaks. But she kept her eyes closed, not because she didn't want to see but because she didn't want to let her fear show because her emotions showed the most through her eyes, and there was always the reason that the amount of tears that would spill out would drain her of any water.

Warmth spread over her as she was carefully picked up.

Jumbled words registered her worn out ears.

"Promise me you will take her to a hospital!" That was Alya she thought.

"I swear!" Said a familar male voice, Adrien!

When she opened her eyes next she was on a rooftop, being mothered by Chat Noir.

He ran affectionate hands through her hair, as he hummed a song, whether it was to calm her or him She didn't know.

"I- I need to transform" She choked out.

He shushed her as he breathed in slow breathes.

"You don't need to do a thing," He replied a little to calmly

"T- Tikki Spots On!" She called out as a bright pink light enveloped the roof.

All the pain suddenly left her and she stood up a smile working its way into her features.

"Come on Chat!" He looked up at her as he developed a smile of his own.

"Lets go kick some akuma butt!" She added on gleefully

They made their way over buildings and eventually spotted a group heading for the tv station.

They didnt bother following the group and went straight to the building. (To the tv station)

They landed on the roof only to see a girl in a puffy sky blue dress, with white hair hanging loosely by her sides, she had black stockings and a halo that appeard to be clouds. She also had fake cobwebs scattered in her hair with a fake spider wedged in there.

"I am cloud nine!" She yelled at them her voice travelling and echoing along the roof.

"I will make all live their greatest fear," She scowled at them, as though their presence was bugging her.

Ladybug eyed the girl looking for the akumitized object maybe the spider in her hair?  
She was talking about fears so she was probably scared of spiders.

She was snapped out of her wonders by a strong wind that blew at them followed by an icy wave of air. She would have to go with the spider as the akumitized object then.

"Chat! The spider in her hair, I think its the akumitized object!" She yelled at him over the noise the wind was making.

"Got it!" He replied before running across one of the larger solar panels to avoid the main course of the wind.

He dived at her pushing off the panel for extra force but she moved behind one of the other gidgets on the roof.

"I lost her!" She screamed trying to get her partner to hear her over the noise.

"Same here!" He replied loudly,

She raised her hands up to sheild her face from the harsh winds.

"We can't see with all this in the way!" She didn't know if he heard her, the winds were getting stronger and louder.

She heard him yell "Cataclysm!" From somewhere, and suddenly all the objects blocking them from finding her were gone, just a bunch of broken rocks on the floor.

The girl stood there moving her hands in a circular motion, she smirked at them.

"Its not over yet!" Her voice projected loudly over the noise.

The wind grew stronger and soon her feet lost their gripping on the floor and she was sliding backwards, she scrambled to grab on to something, anything. But everything was destroyed.

"Lucky Charm!"

A terrarium of spiders appeared in her hold.

She wasted no time, as she opened the lid and threw the glass box in the direction of the small villain.

Cloud Nine screamed in terror and curled herself into a little ball on the floor.

She quickly ran over and weaved the spider out of her messy hair.

She snapped the fake spider in half and captured the akuma quickly.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," She smiled as she watched the newly purified butterfly, be liberated.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She threw the terrarium in the air and watched as her cure filled the city.

Her earings beeped that familair sound, in time with Chat Noirs ring.

She immediatley left, now that the mission was over she didn't want to talk to him.  
Call her selfish but the dread and guilt that filled her heart when she looked at him, made her unable to.

She reached her home a second before her transformation released.

And suddenly she was overwhelmed with pain.

It hurt, It hurt so much she was drowning in it.

She limped down from the skylight and whimpered as she fell onto her bed.

Her head hurt, her legs hurt, her arms hurt, her feet hurt. But her back hurt the most.

She had probably broken a bone.

She grabbed a pillow and let out a muffled, pained scream.

The Bluenette slowly lowered herself down and just let sleep come. As sleep came a relief washed over her joints. It still hurt but she knew Paris was safe, and that meant she would be safe to.

A tapping on her skylight woke her up the next morning.

Huh? That was odd it was the weekend and what was someone doing up on her roof?

She sat up quickly forgetting her injurys and immediatly wished she hadn't, pain hit her like a truck.

"Hello?" She called out, If there was someone there she wouldn't be able to let them in.

"Mari?" a voice called out though it was slightly muffled due to them being outside.

It was Chat Noir! What was he doing on her balcony?

"Come in!" She called.

The skylight opened with a protesting creak. She had to get that oiled.

He dropped onto the floor purposely avoiding the bed,

"What are you doing here?" She furrowed her brow, he had no reason to be.

"I still have my promise to Alya, that I would take you to the hospital," He told her as he smiled.

He glanced at the pained look on her face.

"You need to transform or it will hurt getting there," He told her sincerely.

She sighed and chuckled a bit, ignoring the twinge of pain it sent down her spine.

"You don't have to tell me twice," She smiled at her kwami that flew out.

"Tikki! Spots on!" She yelled before her room was filled with light.

She immediatley got up and out of the skylight, Chat came out a few seconds after her.

"Wait, Ladybug?" He asked, his ears drooped against his head as though he were embarresed.

"We still have our promise to Paris," He whispered,

"Oh course!" She replied smiling brightly.

"Friends?" He held out his hand for her to shake hesitantly.

"Oh silly kitty," She laughed at him. "Partners," She shook his hand and giggled.

"Race you there!" She wallowed at him as she vaulted off.

"Oh you are so on!"

And with that the broken friendship was entirely mended


End file.
